This invention relates to an optical position detecting apparatus and more particularly a position detecting apparatus using moire suitable for determination of the position or positioning of a linear actuator which moves linearly with high precision.
In a prior art position detecting apparatus using moire, intensity of light emitting from a light emitted element changes with temperature changes and the output of a light receiving element changes with variations in the output of a power supply and as a result, the bias point of a positioning signal changes, thus degrading accuracies of positioning or making positioning invalid.